


Weeks

by Eavenarah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Will add tags and characters as they appear, some romance maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8119486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eavenarah/pseuds/Eavenarah
Summary: Cassandra Hood keeps journals a lot. Sometimes, she likes to change them up a bit. This year - her 5th year - she's keeping a journal in the form of letters. A letter a week to her mother, and a letter a week from her mother.Her fifth year happens to be the most interesting one yet.





	1. Week 1

Cassandra Hood was slumped in a rather uncomfortable wooden chair, taking in the sights of the office she had been ushered to.

Her dark eyes drifted around, absorbing everything she could. It might well be the last room of this school she saw.

The large windows were filled with the glow of the late summer sun - it was just after dinner, and the light hung low in the sky.

A small fire burned in the back, giving off minimal heat, but crackling quite satisfyingly.

The stacks of books that surrounded her peaked her interest immensely - the majority of them educational, of course, but a few fictional books were littered throughout. There were magical creatures in tanks around the small room, which sort of creeped the young girl out, and ruined the coziness of the room for her. A few antiques and old knick-knacks were placed strategically above piles of books, piled higher than her head when she was standing - a hard thing to do, considering her 5"10 figure.

It wasn't a bad office, she concluded, though it was dusty, and the new professor had obviously little time to organise his small hoard of bric-à-brac.

The first week of school and, already, Cassandra had started a fight. A fist fight, how muggle of her. She regretted nothing.

Loud footsteps and hushed speaking made the witch squirm even lower into her chair, and she placed a hard scowl on her dark face. "....respect Minerva, but this is my office, and this girl is obviously...." Cassandra heard, rolling her eyes. Great, another person to prejudge her. Her scowl became sharper, as the new professor strolled leisurely into the crowded office.

"Apologies for the wait, Miss Hood," he said, sitting down on the chair at the other side of his desk, grabbing a tea cup,

"Would you like some tea?" Cassandra shook her head, and the professor shrugged and prepared himself some.

"So, Miss Hood, whilst I am sure you had many reasons to... attack Mr Malfoy, Professor McGonagall has asked me to remind you that, despite his prior actions, attacking a student, in particular, a younger student, is very much against the rules." The young witch resisted rolling her eyes.

"I know the rules, Professor, but he deserved it." Professor Lupin raised his eyebrow, sipping at his beverage. "He called me a mudblood," she murmured, "And talked shit about my parents."

"What, exactly, did he say?"

"He..." the dark-skinned girl coughed nervously. She was many things, but she wasn't a snitch. No matter how much she hated the slimy blond git, she felt it wrong to disclose information like this. It was personal. "He called me a filthy mudblood, told me my parents 'deserved what's coming to them'..." She looked down, all evidence of her previous scowl gone, replaced by a crestfallen frown, "He said that people like me would be gone, soon, so I better make the most of it." She clenched her fist, "Sir, when I lived as a muggle, people discriminated against me because of my skin colour. Because I'm black. Now I'm here, and I get discriminated against because of the purity of my blood. So forgive me in saying, the slimy ferret deserved it."

The scarred man looked at her with kind, blue eyes, "I understand, Miss Hood. I'll discuss the matter with Professor McGonagall. You'll have an apology by the end of the day." Her eyes shot up.

" I don't want an apology, I want him to pay for what he said," a small smile pulled at the professor's lips.

"Sir, he's.... he's too young to know about that stuff, right? He shouldn't be getting into it..." Professor Lupin nodded solemnly.

"It appears as if he's very deep in something he doesn't quite understand. I'll make sure he gets an appropriate punishment." Cassandra nodded, standing up,

"Thank you, Professor Lupin." She said, looking at the ground as she turned around.

"I'll see you in class tomorrow, Miss Hood."

She let go of a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding as she left the office.

\---

_Mum,_

_Week one and I've already gotten into a fight. Don't worry, though, he deserved it. I spoke with the new Defence prof. and I'm not getting a sanction. He seems nice. I'm sure I told you about how Sirius Black, a well known convict and murdered has escaped from the wizard prison, Azkaban. The guards of said prison, Dementors, are now patrolling the school grounds, in an attempt to protect us students. I don't think it's working. Disgusting creatures, they are, cloaked and skeletal and straight out of a Stephen King novel. I reckon they're doing more damage than they're preventing._

_I'm doing my O.W.Ls this year - can't wait, really. More studying, more homework, more annoying twins asking me to help them. It was alright in our first 4 years, but I have a feeling it's going to be dreadful now. Speaking of the twins, they haven't pulled any pranks yet - and they won't tell me what they're planning. It has to be something big, if they missed out on an opportunity to pull a first day prank._

_How is everyone at home? I hope you're feeding the bunnies. And make sure Andie doesn't nick any of my shoes again. If my fancy heels get muddy again I will have a fit. Is Callie doing well in school? I heard she found a new girlfriend, is she nice?? Is Harri still going out with that guy from Upperthorpe? And has Josh found a good college in the week I've been gone? Anyway, I've got to go. I'm reading our new class books this year before everyone else does - no harm in being ahead, right?_

_Your favourite child,_

_Cassandra._


	2. Week 2

_Cassie,_  
_I think it's great that you're standing up for yourself, but I wish you wouldn't be so violent about it._

  
_Honestly, from what I heard about your last two defence teachers, I'm glad you like this one so far. I am considering bringing you home, though - Sirius Black has even been on TV. If us muggles are getting alerted, it must be serious._

  
_Nevertheless, I understand how important your education is.  
I'm glad to hear you and the twins have remained friends over the summer - I don't think I recall them writing._

_  
Everyone here is fine - Andie is wearing her own shoes, as I'm sure you'll be pleased to hear, and Callie's new girlfriend is delightful. Her name is Holly, and she absolutely loves the bunnies - which, fear not, we are feeding as instructed._

_  
Harriet and Thomas broke up, actually, the day before you wrote me._

  
_Funny you asked about Josh's college, really, because he was just accepted into Sheffield Hallam. Not the best, of course, but most definitely not the worst. He's rather pleased with himself.  
I do hope you keep on track of your studies this year, dear, as important as it is._

_  
Please, stay safe,_

_Yours,_

_  
Mum._

  
_P.S. You forgot your favourite perfume, I figured you may need it. I don't think Claw likes the smell of it - he pecked me as I handed it to him._  
\---  
"George, for the last time, I am not doing your homework," Cassandra stated, sticking her nose further into her novel, as George Weasley sat next to her.

  
It was the second week of the year, and Cassandra had hoped to do a spot of light reading - a break from the class work she had been doing. After curfew, she had retreated to the common room - sitting in front of the dying fire, on the comfiest sofa in the room, with a novel her sister, Andie, had recommended to her before she left for school.

  
In their first DADA lesson of the year, Professor Lupin had assigned them a paper to write - a detailed description and explanation of Boggarts and their history. Cassandra had completed this homework on the night it was set: Fred and George, however, had been too busy planning a prank.

  
"But Cass..." he whined, dragging out her name.

  
"Really, George? The first homework of the year and you're too lazy to do it?" She shook her head, her golden curls bouncing around her.

  
"Cassie, you know how I feel about homework!" He sprawled over her, like a cat - an annoying, red-headed cat.

  
"Get off of me, you idiot!" The young girl laughed, nudging her friend away. She placed her book - a rather interesting novel, about a fairy who falls in love with a human - on the table, turning to face George.  
He poked her nose.  
Gasping in offence, she knocked his hand away.

"George!" She exclaimed, pushing him with both arms.  
They collapsed in laughter, unsure of what was so funny.  
Eventually, they curled up together, George's arms around his friend's shoulders, while she picked her novel back up and began reading.

"Seriously, though, Cassie, just help a little bit?" He whined, putting his head on her shoulder.  
Cassandra sighed and put her head on top of his. It was getting late - the fire was almost dead now, and despite it being summer still, a light patter of rain could be heard against the windows. The waxing moon shone through the rain drops, moonlight mixing with the light from the dying embers.

"I'll do the introduction. But only because you're my best friend."

He looked up at her - brown eyes twinkling, "Really?"  
The young witch chuckled and nodded softly, "Really."

Before she could think, George's arms where wrapped around her tightly, his lips pressed against her cheek.

"Thank you so much, Cassie!"  
Cassandra giggled and ruffled his hair.

"That's it, though, you can do the rest yourself."

"Of course, what do you take me for? Some kind of cheat?" He grinned.

"Why, I would never-!"  
Once again collapsing into laughter, Cassie made a note to get it to him by dinner the next day.

"Anyway, Georgie, I'm off to bed. Gotta get some naps before I pass all your tests for you."

"Mhm, just make sure your writing's legible." The red-head yawned.  
\---  
_Mum,_  
_Week 2 and George has already convinced me to do his homework for him._

  
_The twins are, apparently, too busy with a prank they're pulling to work, so it looks like, yet again, I'll be getting their grades for them._

_  
The git who I punched last week hasn't come near me again - I think he's scared of me. His bird's been glaring (very weakly) at me for the past couple of days, it's sort of hilarious. Maybe, if he could just keep his dirty mouth shut, she wouldn't have to go through the effort._

_  
So far, classes are going great! The first Defence lesson was brilliant - Professor Lupin is a great teacher. Potions seems fun this year - even if Snape is creepier now. Arithmancy is going swimmingly as well, though there's only 8 of us. The only subject I'm not enjoying so far is Transfiguration, which sucks, because McGonagall is a radical teacher._

_  
I'm on top of my grades for now. We'll see how the year goes, I guess - especially with all that's going on in the wizarding world at the moment._

_  
I can't say I'm not worried about it - who wouldn't be? But it sounds to me like the media are blowing everything out of proportion again. You know how they like to do that._

  
_Tell Andie that the book she recommended is really good so far - though the twins are annoying me so much I don't have much time to read it.  
I'm happy for Callie and Holly - I hope everything goes great for them!_

_  
And don't forget to mention to Josh that there are some great sushi joints in Sheff - particularly the one near The Forum._

_  
Well, I'm gonna get some sleep, now. I have Potions first thing tomorrow._

_  
Thanks for sending the perfume over - I thought I was going potty._

_  
Remaining your favourite child,_

  
_Cassandra._


End file.
